


Long-Needed Intimacy

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Celina and Laelia finally gets to spend a night together alone, just the two of them.
Kudos: 15





	Long-Needed Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend sauce oni](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+sauce+oni).



> Hey guys, you might have noticed that this is a little different from what I normally write, but this is part of an art trade with @arrapkha on Twitter. The two characters featured in this fic, Celina and Laelia, are her OCs, and she's done a lot of really good art of them. Go check her art out! It's really good.

“How long are you going to keep holding back, huh?” 

The two finally having some time alone together, Celina wastes no time flustering Laelia by pressing close to her and rubbing her hand along the enormous bulge in her pants, the latter of whom quickly developing a blush across her pale cheeks. Her enormous bosom pressing up and squishing against her girlfriend as she feels the bulge growing stiffer underneath her gentle and teasing caresses. Looking up at Laelia with a mischievous grin upon her face, she says, “We do have all night to ourselves, and I know just how pent up you’ve been around me… so why don’t we have some fun, huh?”

“Mm, yeah.” Laelia gives her usual curt response, although this time its briefness is also due to her arousal making it difficult for her to focus or maintain composure. She’s fortunate that her short stocky girlfriend soon shows her a bit of mercy and begins undoing her clothes, or at least just enough to set her massive erection free of its textile prison. Almost as if suddenly remembering her manners as Celina begins kneeling down before her, she quickly says in a hushed and flustered voice, “Um, please…”

“Ooh, what’s this? You’re showing quite a bit more emotions than you usually do, Laelia! Heheh, well since you asked so nicely…” Celina says playfully, teasing her for not being so deadpan and monotone as usual, as if she isn’t already starting to work along her girlfriend’s erection, stroking its length with one hand and fondling the balls underneath with the other, moving her hands in a way that she knows to be particularly effective in getting Laelia to full length. Before long, she has her girlfriend panting and dribbling precum down her shaft, just the way she likes her. Bringing the tip of her penis down to her mouth, Celina gives her one more playful grin before going down, with a, “Don’t hold anything back, now.”

Taking the tip into her mouth, Celina begins making her way down the shaft, keeping her mouth opened wide and her gag reflex suppressed so she can take the whole thing at once. With how hung Laelia is, the effort and jaw endurance it takes to deepthroat her is immense, but with how well-practiced Celina is at this point, she finds no trouble hilting the entirety of her girlfriend’s cock down her throat, looking up at her with triumphant eyes and a massive bulge in her throat, as Laelia groans and curses under her breath. More so than the taste and the sensation of having so thick and hard rammed down her throat, what satisfies Celina the most is that exact reaction from her girlfriend.

With the erection lodged comfortably in her mouth, she begins moving her head, slowly pulling back out before going back down again, pushing it all the way in and pulling all the way back out. Slow and methodical, this is the rhythm Celina settles into at first, making sure she’s giving the entirety of Laelia’s length the attention it deserves, licking and sucking every part of it she can as she bobs her head. The few moments when she needs to pause for air, she’d simply keep her lips wrapped tightly around the tip of her erection, sucking on it tightly and swirling her tongue about the glans, pushing it underneath her foreskin before drawing her tongue back out, as her hands eagerly stroke the shaft, before returning to eagerly bobbing her head. The more she keeps this up, the more quickly she picks up the pace, the weaker Laelia’s legs, and the louder her moans. 

“F, fuck, Celina…” Her voice uncharacteristically rife with emotion, Laelia becomes more and more animated the closer her girlfriend brings her towards her climax, her chest heaving and her legs shaking beneath her. It isn’t long before her hands are upon Celina’s head, clutching tightly as her hips start moving on their own, driven by the pure need for release, thrusting without regard for her girlfriend’s need for air. Her hips bucking wildly, and her member repeatedly stuffing Celina’s throat over and over again, it isn’t long before she hits her orgasm, clutching onto her head tightly and pumping thick ropes of semen down her throat, groaning in a hushed voice, “A-aah… C-celina…” 

As the climax slows to a stop, with the grip on her head loosened and the last few drops ending up in her mouth, Celina sits back and looks up at her girlfriend, a satisfied glint in her eyes as she opens up her mouth to show off her handiwork, before closing it again to swallow. Getting her girlfriend to lose control like that and pump her so full of cum is always such a fulfilling accomplishment, but even then she knows Laelia is far from satisfied. Her face may be a picture of postcoital afterglow, but her erection still stands tall, dripping with saliva and lust for more. Not that her own cunt isn’t dripping with need as well. They really ought to take this one step further.

“Hey Laelia, hope you don’t think we’re finished yet.” Getting her girlfriend’s attention as she starts stripping down, Celina lays down in bed and spreads her legs nice and widely, her lewd display easily snapping Laelia out of her exhaustion. Showing her exactly where she wants it, Celina reaches down and starts rubbing her pussy, getting her fingers nice and sticky with how incredibly wet she’s gotten from giving head, before putting them into her mouth and licking them clean. Then, giving Laelia a peace sign and a teasing grin, she says, “Well? What are you waiting for? I know you still got enough left in there for one more round with me~” 

“I, I… yeah, I do.” Her voice once again flatlining monotone, Laelia betrays her usual stoic facade with a small smirk that keeps breaking through her stony expression, unable to conceal her excitement. Not that there’s a reason to conceal that anyhow, when Celina’s displaying herself like this as an invitation to her, beckoning her to ravish her already. Seeing no reason not to do exactly that, Laelia mounts Celina, barely holding back her excitement as she grinds her erection against her cunt and once again begins to lose composure in her voice as she groans, “Nnh, it’s been a while…”

“Hmhm, it’s been far, far too long…” Celina closes her eyes and relaxes as she savours once again in the anticipation of being penetrated, once again finding Laelia’s arousal showing through her voice to be an awfully endearing and rather erotic privilege to hear. Holding her legs back as much as she can to give her girlfriend enough space to get comfortable, she lets out a soft gasp as she feels Laelia’s erection slowly pushing in, biting her lips as the tip parts her labia and the rest of the member makes its way in, trying not to tighten up too much. Then, a pause, before her girlfriend suddenly pushes it all the way in, hitting deep and eliciting a deep moan from her throat. “O-oohh, Laelia…!” 

This wouldn’t be the first time Celina has gotten penetrated like this, but having the entirety of Laelia’s cock buried deep in her is never going to be a sensation that she can handle without losing control of her voice. It’s just so immense, and stretches her so widely, that any movement at all would have it rubbing up against all the spots that send that tingly feeling all over her body. So while Laelia’s taking a moment for herself as well, Celina’s able to simply take a moment to adjust herself, but as soon her girlfriend starts moving, pulling back so she can thrust again, she’s once again plunged into the electrifying bliss.

But of course, her girlfriend has only gotten started. Laelia doesn’t waste any time settling into a comfortable rhythm, bucking her hips and hilting her with each and every thrust, her groans and gasps easily drowned out by the much more animated moaning from Celina. The deeper the both of them get into it, the more Laelia leans into it, until she’s practically pounding her girlfriend into the bed, pressing against her so much that Celina doesn’t even have to keep holding her legs back anymore. Instead, Celina can simply focus on being lost in the overwhelming pulses of pleasure saturating her every senses.

Already riled up even before being penetrated, Celina has by this point lost track of how many times she has hit her climax, focusing instead on simply being pushed far over the edge again and again. Although, even through her reverie of ecstasy, she notices when Laelia’s rhythm starts getting shaky, picking up the pace hoping for release but also slowing down to keep drawing it out, as if unsure which one she prefers more. If she’s in a position where she could, Celina would have loved to pull her girlfriend in with her legs to signal to her to release, but with her legs pressed down the way they are, it’s impossible to in this position. So instead, Celina simply draws Laelia in for a kiss, hugging her close and caressing her lips with her own, giving her girlfriend the encouragement to finish. After a few more quick and hard thrusts, she’d be given her reward, as her girlfriend thrusts in deeply once more and blows her load, pumping thick ropes after ropes into her and filling her up so much, that much of it inevitably spills out.

With the two lovers thoroughly spent from their long lovemaking session, Celina soon finds herself on the receiving end of an awfully cute cuddling from Laelia, even while she hasn’t even pulled out yet. It’s always a rare treat to find her girlfriend so expressive when she normally isn’t, and though she would delight in teasing her over this, Celina’s so far exhausted by this point that she’s simply content to return the affection. Softly running her hand through Laelia’s hair and kissing her forehead, she asks lovingly, “Enjoyed yourself, hmm?”

“M-mm.” Laelia responds plainly, an embarrassed blush creeping across her pale cheeks now that all the arousal has been spent, and she’s quickly made aware of how vulnerable she is with Celina. It’s not an unpleasant feeling though, being so naked and intertwined with each other.

“I did too, that was… that was wonderful.” Celina closes her eyes and smiles contently, holding her girlfriend close. The night is still young for the two lovers, but after expending all their pent up needs, it seems like spending the night together in loving embrace certainly isn’t lacking either. 

Indeed, it seems the most wondrous way to spend the night.


End file.
